wcrpg_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyclan
Original guide written by Neo/Nighty. Please check it out http://warriorcatsrpg.com/index.php?topic=868492.0%7Chere. History Skyclan is a rather new clan, founded in 2011 by Swatsika, although at this time they were a loner group called the Free Ones that was made up of forced she-cats and their kits that had escaped from the Elite. Skyclan was orignally a smaller clan, led by Sparrowstar but she relieved herself of leadership and became Sparrowheart. Brimstone and Scallion became leaders in her place, their names becoming Brimstar and Scallionstar. While looking for a place to live, the two leaders wandered into the Free Ones' territory and the two groups agreed to merge. The name Skyclan was kept and Swatsika and Kumara became the deputies. Skyclan prospered at this time and it seemed nothing could go wrong until Scallionstar and Kumara seemed to had gone missing. When Scallionstar returned, he promoted the religion the Dark Forest. Another cat also returned with Scallionstar by the name of Temporaldance who also supported the dark religion. Temporaldance took Kumara's place as deputy. Seeing as Skyclan was mainly loyal to Starclan, it almost sparked up a Civil War until Scallionstar was killed by some loners. Temporaldance stepped up alongside Brimstar and became Temporalstar. Seeing as Swatsika hadn't been seen for months, she was replaced with a mute Skyclanner named Shadow. When Kumara returned, Temporalstar gave him another chance as a deputy. Skyclan soon became plagued with Nightclan after the disappearance of Temporalstar and Brimstar. The two were replaced with a Nighclan-believing leader named Tarnishednight who promoted Staccatonate and Azuresky as his deputies. The horrible leadership lasted about two moons until Temporalstar and Brimstar came back and drove them, and their followers, out. Once again, Kumara disappeared and Temporalstar was forced to demote him. Temporalstar promoted Astralring in his place. Along with this change, they brought in a new rank: Legates (later renamed to Wardens). The first tow legates were Northernpaw (Northernvoyage) and Toothpaw (Toothache). Verde, an ex-leader of Riverclan that was chased out after they regained control of the clan, and her followers came to Skyclan demanding control. Brimstar and Temporalstar allowed her to become a leader alongside them and promoted some of her snakes to deputies. Not too long after, they were chased out. Astralring was demoted and replaced with Toothache. Recently, Temporalstar was killed during a wildfire after being crushed by a tree. It was his last life and he lived a long life. Brimstar now rules the clan solo, for now. After living in Windclan for sometime, Skyclan finally moved to an old cavern located under the old Skyclan camp. This cave, in fact, used to be an ancient Skyclan camp when they had been chased out by twolegs. After moving there, Brimstar had a mass demotion and premotion. He premoted Onering to a leader and promoted Finalfantasy and Northernvoyage as their deputies, demoting Shadow to a warden and Toothache to a warrior. Positions Leader(s): ''Brimstar played by Sayrie and Onestar played by Oncey'' Deputy(ies): ''Finalfantasy played by Yue and Northernvoyage played by Rachel'' Warden(s): ''Chillygaze played by Pure and Blue and Shadow played by Tigerblood'' Medicine Cat(s): ''Tailspin played by Incognito and Thessiam played by Niney'' Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): ''Zodiacpaw played by Mocking dove and Habitmirth played by Addie'' Allies and Enemies Allies: All front-board pro-clans and Stormclan Enemies: The Elite, Bloodclan, Skull, and Boneclan